Undyne Angry at MTT-Brand Burger Emporium
by WildCard0531
Summary: Undyne went to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium for some food, but left with a terrible experience. This is her story. Enjoy! Story is based on Black Man Angry at Burger King. Rated M for sexual references.


Undyne Angry At MTT-Brand Burger Emporium

It was a beautiful day in the Underground, and everyone's favorite fish lady, Undyne, just finished having a horrible experience at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium in the MTT Resort. The experience was so horrible that she set up a camera in front of the restaurant and started to rant about it.

"I went inside the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, these wimps have the nastiest burgers I've ever eaten in my life." Undyne complained. "It tasted like they got 50 tampons and put it on the burger. Everytime I watch your stupid ass commercials somebody vomits after they eat the sandwich."

 **Flashback**

The commercial had Muffet in it, and she takes a bite out of a Glamburger. "Mmm, it's so good!" she said with a smile. "Alright, and cut! That's a wrap." Said the cameraman. As soon as he said that, Muffet barfed the burger back up. "So." Muffet asked the cameraman. "Can I have my 50G for the Spider Clan now?"

 **End Flashback**

"I can't eat this nasty ass food!" Undyne said. "Burgerpants at the counter asked me if I wanted a slushie. I said, no jerk I want some good ass food! Your food tastes like it's been slaughtered by Chara and laid to waste for twenty years."

"How come nobody told me the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium sold MTT-Brand Burger Shit?" Undyne asked herself. "I went inside there, and I could've sworn that Burgerpants went into the bathroom and put diarrhea on the burger, or he wiped his ass with the burger. It tasted disgusting. I tried to eat one burger from the Burger Emporium, I almost vomited through my ass! This nasty ass hamburger that tastes like Snowdrake feet and Snowdrake vagina. It tastes like old circumcised Froggit skin. I don't like your nasty ass hamburgers, you burger hoes! It tastes like dirty ass Echo Flowers between two buns."

"I normally don't eat here, but I was in the area for training, and I needed something to keep my energy up!" Undyne said, explaining her experience. "So I saw this joint, and said, "Sure, I love hamburgers," I went inside the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, and Burgerpants gave me a burger that looks like somebody wiped their ass with it!"

 **Flashback**

Undyne is walking up to Burgerpants with a burger in her hands, and an annoyed look on her face. "What kind of hamburger is this?

"That's the hamburger you asked for, ma'am." Burgerpants said, trying to keep his cool.

"No I didn't, bitch!" Undyne shouted. "I asked for nothing on it."

Burgerpants groaned and said, "Fine, give me that."

Burgerpants took the burger from Undyne's hands, took everything off of the burger with his hands, and put it back together. "There, happy now?" Burgerpants asked, clearly annoyed. Undyne just stared at him in shock and awe. "What?" Burgerpants asked.

"You dumb, nasty, burger bitch! How dare you deface my burger, you nasty wimp!" Undyne yelled.

"You said you wanted nothing on it." Burgerpants said.

"Yeah, but where were your hands! You look like the type of creep that jerks off every 2 minutes." Undyne said.

Burgerpants smiled, put a cigar in his mouth and said, "Well…you got me."

The thought of Burgerpants masturbating made Undyne's scale color turn pale. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Undyne said as she vomited all over the floor. Burgerpants handed Undyne a mop and said, "Here, I'm not cleaning it up."

 **End Flashback**

Undyne continued to complain about the restaurant by saying, "I think they masturbate into the mayonnaise…or _Man-AIDS_. I don't know what kind of mayonnaise they have back there, it's brown, orange, and green the colors of shit, orange juice, and relish. Not only that, but everytime I took a bite out of the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium's burgers, it tastes like a rubber penis! It tastes like a dildo's in my damn, mouth. Nasty ass burger patties. The only time I like a dildo in my mouth is if it's Thursday night, and Alphys…well you know where I'm going with this."

"What kind of workers do they have in there." Undyne wondered. "The janitor's not even cleaning the floors, he's playing Candy Crush on his iPad. How the hell can a janitor afford an iPad? Hell, when the workers aren't cooking or taking orders on the damn screen, they're in there playing Splatoon."

"I saw a worn dagger in the soda machine." Undyne said. "I want a soda, not a dagger soda you nasty ass bitch! Give me my starfait, where's my starfait at? Do I see my damn starfait, pour the starfait in my damn mouth then. So for a drink, I settled on the cherry slushie, and oh my god! The cherry slushie tasted like Toriel's C-Section when she gave birth to Asriel, so damn nasty."

Moving on to the next complain, Undyne said. "Who made your menu, Al-Quieda? Everything on the menu sound weird as hell: Starfait, Glamburger, Legendary Hero, Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face, more like Steak in the Shape of My Ass! Shut your bitch ass up, Burgerpants! Speaking of which, when I first got there, Burgerpants had a notepad scribbling and drawing, Eric Cartman from South Park. Dude, I don't want to see you drawing Eric Cartman from South Park! I want you to take my damn order, now give me some orange juice! When I said that, Burgerpants said, "What's orange?""

"They have my ass sitting out here like I'm some kind of slave!" Undyne whined. "My muscles are getting weaker because I don't have my damn food." Undyne then went off on a tangent. "They don't even have a bathroom in there, they just let you doo-doo on the floor if you want to, and Burgerpants don't care. Speaking of which, what's that jerk's deal? Burgerpants has that weird smile, and it looks like he's gonna stalk me. If his burger ass is standing out my window, his bitch ass is going to get a spear to the eye! You know, I bet he's a crack head. I bet he breaks into people's houses to steal their stuff for crack! He's stealing T.V's, PS4s, laptops, Wii Us, and Xbox Ones. I don't give a damn."

Just then, Catty and Bratty come out of nowhere and approach Undyne, wanting to be in her video.

"You think I'm the only one that hates the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium? I found these two people here, go on, tell them!" Undyne said as she turned the camera toward's Bratty and Catty.

"Hey, like, forget the burger emporium, you know what I mean?" said Catty.

"Yeah, we're, like, totally not good customers." Said Bratty. "We can go to Grillby's and get better food for a cheaper price."

"Yeah, but if we go there we have to, like, deal with that annoying skeleton with the lame puns." Said Catty.

"Yeah, but he's so cute though." Bratty said. "Anyway, like, screw the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium."

The two girls let Undyne finish her video. Undyne said, "The MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, you're not a good burger joint. Talking about MTT, yeah Mega-Terrible-Turds! Nasty ass burgers. I try to get some fries and it tastes like Burgerpants put it in his booty pipe. It's so disgusting, and Burgerpants is a nasty ass bastard. You know what, I'm done here. This place sucks, the end! I'm going to Grillby's."

And with that, Undyne packed up her camera, and left for Grillby's for some much better food.

 **THE END**


End file.
